finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos (ジェネシス ・ラプソードス, Jeneshisu Rapusōdosu), originally known as G', is a mysterious character who appears in both ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. He is approximately twenty-five years old and is a 1st Class SOLDIER. His signature weapon is a rapier with a complex hilt decorated with bird motifs. He is the product of the Jenova Project G. Weiss the Immaculate and Nero the Sable of Deepground are referred to as his "brothers" in both Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core. He is obsessed with the ancient story of LOVELESS. This obsession goes deep, as he often recites phrases from the epic and considers himself and the characters of Crisis Core to be characters in LOVELESS. In the Japanese version of Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core, Genesis is voiced by Camui Gackt. In the English version of Dirge of Cerberus, he was voiced by Robin Atkin-Downes, however, in the English version of Crisis Core, Downes's heavily accented rendition of Genesis was replaced with a younger-sounding and faintly-accented Genesis provided by Oliver Quinn. Crisis Core features two fanclubs devoted to Genesis that the player can join: one is the "Red Leather" group (who worships Genesis' clothing and sell merchandise about him) and the "Study Group" (a group of girls obsessed about Genesis' theories about the missing act of LOVELESS). Story Childhood Following Genesis' birth, unique experiments began in the secret department beneath the Shinra Headquarters, Deepground. He was a childhood friend of Angeal Hewley, and product of Project G. Angeal and Genesis grew up together in Banora Village and became friends despite the former coming from a poor family and the latter being the son of the local landlord. At one point in the game, Genesis makes a remark that implies he does not believe that his family held his biological parents. During the fetal stage, Genesis' genome was seeded with Gillian Hewley's DNA by Dr. Hollander, in an attempt to create the ultimate lifeform before Hojo. The attempt was a failure: he had the ability to create clones but not to incorporate others into him as Angeal could. After being labeled a failure, custody over him was given to the landlord of Banora who was allied with Shinra. Genesis decided to join SOLDIER because he craved for the respect that Sephiroth had. At one time Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal were all teammates and allies in Shinra's special unit of supersoldiers, SOLDIER. Their relationship was a complex one. Genesis, being extremely jealous of Sephiroth's fame was often prone to losing control; however, all he wanted to become was a hero. During a hologram training exercise between Genesis and Sephiroth, Angeal accidentally wounded the former while trying to stop the match, which had become a duel to the death. Genesis assured the two it was a minor wound, but the wound began to get worse rather than heal. This was the start of a long degradation that would slowly degrade Genesis during the next seven years until he was healed by the "goddess" after having absorbed Lifestream into his body. Betraying Shinra Unable to accept that he was both inhuman and a failure, Genesis set out to accomplish the goals of a monster, which are, according to Angeal, "Revenge and world domination". Soon after Genesis was wounded by Angeal, he was taken to be treated by Dr. Hollander. While being treated, he learned about his birth and the secrets of his body, and seeking to remedy his degradation, allied himself with Hollander. Only a few months after Genesis learned about his origins, he suddenly disappeared with Hollander and a large number of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs. This was known as the "Mass SOLDIER Desertion Incident". During this period of absence, Genesis created an army of Genesis Clones, similar to the later Sephiroth Clones, only much more violent. These clones suffered from the same degeneration as their master. It was seen that showering the clones with Mako seemed to halt the degradation for a short period of time. The Genesis War The player first hears of Genesis when Lazard Deusericus of SOLDIER gives both Zack Fair and Angeal a mission to find and bring back Genesis. It is seen on Lazard's computer that he is currently "Missing In Action". They go to Wutai and see the first group of Genesis Clones. The Clones attack but are defeated. In their quest to find the rogue SOLDIER, Zack and Tseng make their way to Genesis's hometown of Banora. It would turn out that Genesis had converted Banora Village into a stronghold for his army. When they do find him in a warehouse, Genesis recites a part of LOVELESS, which is a well-known work of literature on the Planet. Genesis moves to Zack, but Angeal enters soon after, pointing his blade at Genesis. Genesis asks Angeal if he can live in the world where he killed his friend, and then retreats, Angeal following close behind. Banora is shortly destroyed afterward by an air strike at the hands of Shinra and both Genesis and Angeal are presumed dead. left|thumb|180px|Genesis talking with Sephiroth (off-screen). During the same day that Zack becomes 1st Class, parts of Midgar are suddenly attacked by Genesis clones, but are stopped by the Turks, Sephiroth, Zack, and many members of SOLDIER. After this conflict is resolved, Zack meets with Sephiroth in Dr. Hollander's study. As they speak, Sephiroth talks about what happened a few years ago. During the flashback, he challenges Sephiroth to a fight in the Training Room due to the antagonism he feels, but gets hurt. As his wound is being treated, he learns the secret of Sephiroth and himself. Zack and Sephiroth both find Hollander's reports on a project known as "Project G", and learn of Genesis's degrading condition. As Hollander suddenly enters, Genesis swoops down, and speaks more lines from LOVELESS. After listening, Sephiroth tells Genesis that he has not changed a bit, reading LOVELESS and quoting it often. Angeal enters, and Genesis speaks that the three friends are now here, and that one becomes chased, one takes flight, and the last remaining friend becomes the hero. The idea itself came from the story of LOVELESS, and the idea being that Angeal was the one being chased, Genesis being the one who takes flight, and finally Sephiroth being the one who becomes a hero. Sephiroth comments on his short quote, and Genesis questions who is the hero—himself, or Sephiroth. Sephiroth willingly says that Genesis can be the hero, and Genesis states that Sephiroth's fame should have originally have been his. right|thumb|180px|Angeal tries to persuade Genesis not to kill Hojo. Moving onto the next stage of his plan, Genesis and Angeal arrive in Professor Hojo's laboratory where both Hojo and Zack are. Genesis plans to kill Hojo but Angeal tells to stop what he is doing, and to convince the maddened SOLDIER, Genesis quotes from LOVELESS. As Genesis states that the quote was from Act 4, Hojo comments that he too remembers LOVELESS, and states that it is a very old story. Angeal then asks if there was an end to it, but Hojo tells them that it is unknown whether there is or not. However, Genesis claims that there is an end. He then asks them all what they think the "Gift of the Goddess" means for them, and then flies off through the wall. Angeal and Zack chase after him, and eventually catch up to him, only to have Zack fight the summoned beast, Bahamut Fury, as Angeal follows Genesis. First Defeat Genesis moves onto a warehouse in Modeoheim. His appearance during this time shows that he had been degrading, and his belief that to stop it, he'd need JENOVA cells. Genesis begins to search for the "Gift of the Goddess" by re-creating the world of LOVELESS. He is found holding his sword to the neck of Dr. Hollander. Zack quickly swings, and knocks Genesis' sword out of his hand, allowing Hollander to escape, but is caught by Cloud Strife. Hollander breaks free, and knocks down Cloud, and explains to Genesis that he does not know where the Jenova Cells are stored, so he is useless to him. Nevertheless, Genesis tells him he will keep on degrading, and he will keep living that way until he finds them. Dr. Hollander runs off, and so Cloud runs after him, leaving Genesis and Zack alone to duel. Instead of summoning a beast, this time Genesis decides to test out his own skills against Zack. However Zack manages to win the duel and defeat Genesis. As he falls, Genesis quotes a few lines of LOVELESS, before letting himself fall down to the darkness below in the pits underneath the warehouse to a presumed death. Return However, Genesis was not finished. His army resurfaces and attacks Shinra across the Planet. At the end of Zack's battle in Junon, Genesis, clearly alive, is standing at the end of Junon Cannon with his wing out, and holding a White Banora Apple in his right hand. After quoting another line from LOVELESS, he watches the sunset before moving onward. He gains a major role and a part in Sephiroth's madness, even before he visits Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. During Zack Fair and Sephiroth's visit to Mt. Nibel's Reactor, Genesis (off-screen) sends two Firas at both Zack and Sephiroth. Zack is floored, but Sephiroth easily deflects it. Walking on-screen, Genesis begins to tell Sephiroth that he was born from the Jenova Project, thus making Sephiroth the biggest monster of all. As Zack gets up, he is surprised that Genesis is alive after the events in Modeoheim. Genesis can only state what he thinks, and explains that how can he even be called alive in his current condition. Moving on, Genesis goes on to tell Sephiroth about the Jenova Project, and its general term which uses Jenova cells for the experiment. Sephiroth had been told since an early age that his mother's name was Jenova, but all he had been told was her name, and Sephiroth could not remember her, thus making it painful and hard for him to accept. As he continues, Genesis begins to state that Jenova is a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago, and calls Jenova a monster. He then tells him that both Angeal and himself were born out of Jenova Project G, and Jenova Project S was designed to create the perfect monster. Finally, Genesis tells Sephiroth that he does not have the power to create clones, thus the degradation doesn't happen. Genesis asks Sephiroth for his cells, since Jenova Cells can halt his degradation, and finally quotes a line of LOVELESS. Confused, Sephiroth questions all of this as being something Genesis had thought up, or the truth he had been searching for. Genesis, in an act denoting his desire for Sephiroth to join him offers him a Banora Apple, apples being the classic symbol for seduction. The "perfect monster's" response, however, is rejection. He casts the apple aside and tells him to rot away elsewhere. Genesis talks to himself, claiming that he now knows that Sephiroth truly is the perfect monster, and walks out of the reactor leaving Zack. After taking a few seconds to digest the information, Zack chases after them both, but he finds no one in or outside of the reactor. Genesis has disappeared, and Sephiroth has confined himself in the research library found in the Shinra Mansion's basement. He reads of the truth here, seeing for himself all of Genesis' words in verified scientific print. It is little more than a week later that Sephiroth becomes psychopathic and destroys Nibelheim in the fires of his rage. Zack finds the town in flames, and learns from Zangan that Tifa is chasing Sephiroth, who is heading to the Mt. Nibel reactor. There Zack finds Tifa barely conscious and goes after Sephiroth, attacks him, but is defeated. Cloud arrives at the reactor, finding Tifa and Zack both wounded. Cloud then proceeds inside to reactor, and finds Sephiroth talking to his "mother." Cloud stabs Sephiroth with Zack's Buster Sword, and leaves him, apparently temporarily unconscious. Cloud returns to Tifa to share a word with her, but Sephiroth emerges from Jenova's chamber once more. Cloud confronts him once again, only to be stabbed by Sephiroth's Masamune. Sephiroth then lifts Cloud over the mako pit within the reactor. Cloud uses Sephiroth's sword as a lever to cast him down to the pit, and then collapses, only to be taken away with Zack by Shinra personnel to be experimented on by Professor Hojo. Salvation After four years of captivity, Zack and Cloud finally break free from Shinra Mansion's laboratory, and take a bike to escape. He leaves Cloud in a safe place as he drives onward, but he is pursued by two Genesis Clones. As he prepares to face off with them, the real Genesis soars down from the sky, and knocks Zack down. Genesis explains that he heard he was being used for one of Hojo's experiments, Project S, so Zack holds Jenova Cells. Genesis tells him that those cells to him are the "Gift of the Goddess", and with them, his deterioration will stop. However the attack ends in failure after one of the Genesis copies consumes a few strands of Zack's hair and mutates into a hideous monster. When Zack eventually makes his way back to Gongaga, more Genesis Clones attempt to kill him, wanting S Cells, but are stopped by Dr. Hollander, and the real Genesis. The villain is now after Cloud, now knowing that Zack's cells are useless because his body rejected the S Cells, while Cloud's body had successfully absorbed them. Zack soon realizes this, and runs towards them in hope of taking one or two of them down, but Genesis stops him as they take flight. As he stops him, Genesis asks Zack if he knows what the last four phrases of LOVELESS are, but Zack does not care about the story. Genesis quotes another line of LOVELESS, but Zack says he finds it all too depressing. Of course, Zack does not understand, and so Genesis explains that it is unfortunate for him not to appreciate the beauty behind the lines. He even claims that he himself has difficulty understanding it sometimes, and goes on to quoting another line. Finally, he states to Zack that the final chapter is lost and with it exists dismissals of its existence, but claims that the correct version is his own interpretation. Zack, now fed up of LOVELESS and Genesis, dives at him but Genesis flies away, leaving Zack with nothing more and nothing less than a Banora apple. After this, Zack returns to where he left Cloud in the abandoned reactor to find that Hollander is attempting to capture Cloud, and hence Zack confronts the scientist and eventually kills him. During the final Chapter, upon discovering Lazard and learning of where Genesis is actually working from, Zack travels to Banora and investigates the abandoned mako mine that leads him underground. He discovers the journal of a younger Genesis before his SOLDIER days that describes his invention of the Banora apple juice, along with his desires to share his accomplishments with Sephiroth by having him eat a Banora White. Following this, Zack travels down a tunnel, and after a series caves he wanders into a much larger cavern where a degrading Genesis is standing. Earlier on, Genesis had discovered the Goddess Materia was within this cave, and was certain that this was the real "Gift of the Goddess". Above him is a huge tree of which holds the gigantic red Materia known as the Goddess Materia. He quotes another line from LOVELESS, and tells Zack that he had inherited Angeal's will, and received a part of Sephiroth, thus LOVELESS has been reproduced. Zack shouts to Genesis, telling him that he is wrong, and to open his eyes to reality. With nothing to say to him, Genesis speaks another line from LOVELESS, as Zack tells him that he came to save him from himself. Not listening to him, Genesis continues to quote more and more lines. Zack questions one of the quotes, and Genesis explains that a gift was born of the nature that surrounds Banora, which is a reference to either the Banora Whites, or the Goddess Materia. A confused Zack inquires whether the gift is really the Jenova Cells, but Genesis tells him that there are several interpretations. Zack begins to tell Genesis that he does not understand it all, but he is interrupted by him, and is told that the feelings that surround Zack are also the gift. Genesis' plan to re-create the world of LOVELESS slowly comes into action as he begins to gather the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia, which surrounds him, and transforms him. Seeing as the Lifestream is the planet's protection, Genesis, in his own way received the Divine Protection of the Planet, furthering his belief that he represents the hero of LOVELESS. Zack still wants to help, but now he stands in front of a new Genesis, a true monster named '''Genesis Avatar. Preparing for battle, Zack readies himself for Genesis. Throughout this brutal battle, Genesis casts multiple spells, and creates clones of himself to kill Zack, but eventually, after a long battle, Zack defeats the monster that is Genesis. Genesis is transformed back after his defeat, but reborn, showing no signs of his degradation, and the Goddess Materia gone. He quotes one of the same lines from LOVELESS once more. Zack finally figures out that all Genesis ever wanted was to regain his pride. Gathers up the last of his energy, Genesis charges at Zack with the little strength he has left. After he misses him, he turns around and calls to him, telling him to fight. Now wanting to have one last battle with him after regaining his pride as a SOLDIER, they face off for the last time inside the cave at Banora Village. After an intense battle, Zack strikes down Genesis, sending him up into the air along with his sword falling out of his grasp. He was knocked out after this battle. Genesis quickly lands on his feet, but finds that he suddenly appeared in a place that is seemingly flooded by the Lifestream. As he looks around, he sees his statue of the Goddess in the distance. Suddenly, the small round object within its hands begins to glow, and so Genesis walks towards it. The statue begins to morph into a female figure who is named Minerva, a physical manifestation of the Lifestream and its will. As Genesis stands in front of her, Minerva sees his strong desire to complete his duty as SOLDIER, a desire he feels so strongly for, he is willing to defy death and degradation to complete it. Thus the Lifestream accepts his desire to live on, halting his degradation. Minerva then turns her head from Genesis, as if to tell him that he still has much left to learn, then disappears, and everything turns black. Back to the cave in Banora, Zack carries Genesis — his body now free from any signs of degradation — out of the cave on his back, and find Lazard who aided him when he needed him at the end of Chapter 10. On the next day, Zack decides to find three Banora apples: one each for himself, Cloud, and Genesis. As Zack takes a bite from the "dumbapple", Genesis, sat by the side of the chair of which Cloud is seated on, and opposite to Lazard, asks if it tastes good. Zack compliments the Banora apple, and Genesis questions it as to being the "Gift of the Goddess". Zack then questions Genesis as to the apple being the "gift", but Genesis shakes his head. Thanks to his battle with Zack, he was able to truly see what the gift really was: The Pride of a SOLDIER. This about the Banora apple is interesting because the general theory about receiving the "Gift of the Goddess" is youth and longevity which in turn is connected to theories regarding the health benefits of Banora Whites. He tells the lifeless Lazard (who he thinks is Angeal) that the dream has been fulfilled, which is in fact Genesis' childhood dream: to eat an apple with Sephiroth. But since Sephiroth is gone and that Zack and Cloud both hold Jenova Cells inside them, they were the next best thing. Genesis has accepted Zack as a hero in the role of Sephiroth. Zack shared the apple with him as he desired that Sephiroth would, alluding to his actions in Nibelheim. Content, Genesis passes out. Shortly after Zack and Cloud leave, a Shinra Helicopter lands a few meters away from where Genesis' body is located, and two 1st Class SOLDIERs in their black uniform with Deepground symbols on their belts jump out of the helicopter. One of the two SOLDIERs has black hair (Nero), and the other has spiky white hair, (Weiss, Nero's brother). As they walk towards Genesis' body, Nero finds this mission important, having being sent to Banora. Weiss, on the other hand, states that this mission has something to do with their older brother. They both question each other if Genesis would join them, before Weiss takes hold of Genesis, carry him into the helicopter, and from there, they fly to Deepground. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- It is revealed in the ''Crisis Core Ultimania Guide that Genesis was brought to Deepground momentarily, and that Weiss and Nero attempted to persuade him to join in their rebellion against the Restrictors, current leaders of Deepground and 14th Lost Force of SOLDIER. Tetsuya Nomura explained that Genesis ends up declining this offer, and decides to seal himself in the flooded cavern beneath Midgar (as seen in Dirge of Cerberus). With both Sephiroth and Angeal dead, he decides that it is up to him, being the only one left behind, to protect the world. In order to prepare for the day when a crisis threatens the world, Genesis seals himself in the flooded cavern. This is possibly a "thank you" to Minerva for fulfilling his goal. If one talks to one of the personnel aboard the Shera later in the game, he reveals that according to Scarlet's private files, the Deepground Soldiers are a result of his evolution. This is because of his birth that the Tsviets' genes are spliced with his, and not all people in Deepground are spliced with them, only the "colored". Should Vincent collect the three "G Reports" hidden throughout the game, he will get an extra ending. Following the destruction of Omega, Weiss' body lays in the flooded cavern which sends out a shock wave that awakens Genesis. Genesis explodes out of his water orb and walks towards Weiss, actually walking on the water and apparently turning it black. As he approaches Weiss, he tells him that it "is not yet time for slumber" and that they have much work to do. He then picks up his "brother," spreads his wing, and flys off into the night. However, in the Crisis Core Ultimania as Nomura explained, it now seems more likely that he is appearing to protect the Planet, not take revenge on it, as some players may have originally thought. At the same time, his final lines in Crisis Core explain his return, but in more of a riddle. Genesis does not seem to have signs of degradation. This is due to the healing effect of Banora's Gift of the Goddess, the Red Globe (Huge Goddess Materia). Personality Crisis Core's beginning portrays Genesis as a deserter, very arrogant and childish. He even plays a trick on Zack after they met in Banora. At first, he seems to be a very simple character, but as the story progresses, the conflict within Genesis becomes more and more visible. He was adopted, causing him to feel betrayed by both his true and his new parents, one of the reasons for his departure from SOLDIER. His main source of turmoil comes from the secrets of his birth that he discovered after the injury he sustained during training, that caused him to resent the company and all those associated with it. His seiyuu, Gackt Camui, says that his narcissistic and destructive personality make him a very interesting character and makes him very authentic. Weapon Genesis' weapon of choice is the Rapier. Though the blade itself resembles more of a Broadsword, the hilt takes the appearance of one. Genesis is able to channel his magic through his blade, possibly due to the Materia placed within it. Interestingly, when Genesis does this, strange runic symbols appear upon the blade, only for a brief second before the blade becomes illuminated, similarly to how Cloud's Fusion Swords do during his Limit Breaks. This happens three times during the course of Crisis Core: Twice during the duel between himself and Sephiroth, and once during his final battle with Zack. Also, the Rapier itself or the Materia within it may have a connection to Banora's Gift of the Goddess, the Red Globe. This is suggested when Genesis holds his blade up towards the Red Globe, and the Materia lights up as the Lifestream Energies gather around him. Powers and Abilities Genesis is a 1st Class SOLDIER whose combat abilities rank on par with Sephiroth, Shinra's greatest SOLDIER. Instead of mostly relying on his sword in battle, Genesis has a tendency to fight with magic as well as his weapon, sometimes even combining them and charging up his sword with magic. In this regard, he is akin to a Mystic Knight or Red Mage. Despite his body's degradation throughout Crisis Core, Genesis being in this weakened state was still able to continuously improve and become stronger and still prove to be a worthy adversary as the true final boss battle of said game. Keeping in mind that as seen in the extra ending of Dirge of Cerberus, he no longer shows any signs of degradation, thus no longer being in that weakened state. It is unclear how powerful Genesis is at this point. As a product of Project G, Genesis is able to copy his genetic material onto other people, and create clones of himself. However, his own degradation is passed on to them, as he is not a perfect product as Angeal was. He is unable to transfer his genetics to any non-human creature, as Angeal can, and is not a two-way conduit of Jenova's power, so cannot absorb the qualities of monsters. Although he only has one wing, which often loses feathers and withers as his degradation worsens, he is able to fly quite well, and appears to be able to use the feathers of his wing as an attack. Design Genesis' physical appearance is also completely based off of Gackt, who is one of the most famous Japanese Pop/Rock idols. Gackt also wrote and performed Dirge of Cerberus' theme song, "Redemption". He actually wears his Genesis costume in the music video, though his hairstyle has changed. Beyond this, Genesis' design bears many similarities to Sephiroth, including a long coat, black clothing underneath, black boots, shoulder guards, and a large sword. He also is right handed and bears a large wing on his left side, in contrast to Sephiroth who is left handed and has a wing on his right side. While Sephiroth's uniform and design are predominantly black and white, Genesis' is red and black. Gackt had a small amount of input on the costume design, mostly to ensure that it would allow for easy movement, but also to help settle on the color scheme, which had previously been intended to be either white or black. Battle Genesis can be fought at four different times throughout the game. He is first fought at the Mako Excavation Facility. The next time he is fought he is titled "Genesis Avatar", fought in the Banora Underground after being transformed by the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia; and thirdly shortly after in a more human form. He can also be fought in Mission 5-1-5 as a boss enemy. Etymology His name is derived from the Greek term Genesis meaning "birth, origin". "Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something that Genesis is very fond of, with which is commonly believed to be Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. Towards the end of Crisis Core, the player must collect seven "Goddess Materia" in order to open the path to the final battle with Genesis. The seven Materia follow a naming scheme that mirrors the seven Days of Creation from the Book of Genesis (Light Materia, Heaven Materia, Ground Materia, Star Materia, Life Materia, Being Materia, and Sabbath Materia). "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Genesis' name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem"; the epic poem being a metaphor for the advent of Sephiroth, as Genesis was the first to betray Shinra. It can also relate to his obsession with LOVELESS. While the surname Rhapsodos was featured in early promotional materials, it was rarely used elsewhere. ru:Генезис Рапсодос Category: Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category: Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category: Villains